Another Chance at Love
by Kallee1987
Summary: I hated the fact that Doyle died so I brought him back to life! A lot of spoilers from a lot of seasons.


Another Chance at Love Disclaimer: I do not own Angel even though I wish I did but I do own the  
plot and the part of poem in the story. Joss Whedon owns Angel. What a  
lucky guy.  
A.N.: This is a story set right after Hero in season 1 and I'm changing  
some things around to fit for my story.  
  
Cordelia walked to the edge of the pier and looked into the water and pulled out the poem she had just written minutes before she walked to the pier.  
  
"Here I'm standing in the night,  
  
The moon and stars are my only light,  
  
A silent tear rolls down my cheek,  
  
It's today we said goodbye,  
  
Today you died,  
  
I look at my reflection in the still water,  
  
All I want to do is jump off here and sink into the water,  
  
I want to feel the could liquid surround me as I lay still,  
  
Still in the water,  
  
Where I can be with you again"  
  
Cordelia walks back and gets ready to run off the pier and right when she was about to jump off she felt someone grab her and pull her back. Cordelia turned to yell at the person and saw no one there. She still felt arms around her waist holding her protectively and lovingly. She looked into the water and saw Doyle and her reflection in the water. She turns to hold him as she cries and he says in a far away whispering voice while brushing a stray strand of hair from her face,  
  
"Princess, don't cry. I loved you with all of my heart and one day I will come back for you. Live for me and us and one day we will meet again. I promise."  
  
Cordelia felt his hold fading as she cried, "No, Doyle don't leave me again!"  
  
"Cordelia, I'm always going to be with you. I'll always be in your heart, my love." And with this he faded away leaving Cordelia on the pier crying.  
  
She had no idea how she stumbled back home that night but the next day she woke up in her bed and went off to work as usual. She went to her desk and laid her head on top of it. She slept like that until noon when Angel woke her up to have her eat something.  
  
"Oh, Angel I'm sorry I fell asleep." She stands up and stretches.  
  
"That's fine Cordelia."  
  
Cordelia left for her audition and after breaking down, having a vision and not getting the part she went back into the office and poured herself some scotch.  
  
How did Doyle live with these? she thought. She downed the scotch and wrote down what she had seen from the vision. She walked into Angel's office and handed him the slip.  
  
"Doyle left me a little surprise when he died." That was all she said as she walked out of the office and back to her desk.  
  
Doyle looked down on his boss and Cordelia and sighed. The PTB say that it wasn't his time and yet they aren't letting him back right away. What a load of crap. I have to watch my beloved Cordy go through the pain of my visions and can I comfort her? No. Can I take them back from her? No. Can I touch her and love her? No. He was grateful however for the chance to save her. He wanted to hold her again but knew he could only come back to save her and then just fade away.  
  
Time went by and Doyle saw his beloved suffer from the visions. He saw Wesley join the group and he saw Cordelia go out with her friends and get knocked up. Oh how he wanted to kill Wilson for touching his Cordy. He didn't blame Cordy though. How could he blame her for seeking out some love? He wanted to be there with her after the pregnancy of the weird demon. It had just barely been avoided today.  
  
After what seemed like forever he finally had an audience with the PTB.  
  
"Francis Doyle, as we have said before it was not your time to die and those visions were for you and you only to carry."  
  
Frustrated Doyle said, "Then let me go home."  
  
"We understand your impatience but it is not time yet."  
  
"When then, when can I go back? I just want to go back!"  
  
"You will go back when the time is right. It is not time yet."  
  
And with that they put him back where he could look down on his friends.  
  
The years went by and he saw how much his princess grew as a person. He saw his boss with his resurrected sire and her through her pregnancy with Angel's son, Connor. He saw his princess actually be a princess in another world and was very jealous that the Grusulag nearly had her Then the last image that he saw of his friends from above was Cordelia getting blown out of her body from a vision at her birth day party.  
  
As soon as he saw that he was transported to the PTB and all they said was, "It's time."  
  
He was transported to in front of the Hyperion Hotel. He ran inside of the hotel barely noticing the weird looks of the new and larger group as he ran up the stairs to Cordelia's room. He saw Angel sitting in a chair next to her bed with a bassinet with his son in it close by.  
  
Angel got up and looked at Doyle in disbelief. Doyle pushed past him and sat next to Cordy, bent over her and kissed her taking his visions back and woke her up in the process. She stared up at him in shock. She sat up and he held her to him. She cried from happiness and kept on murmuring, "You came back."  
  
"I told you that I would princess."  
  
He helped Cordelia out of bed and said, "I do believe you have a birthday party to get back to. I hope you'll forgive me for not bringing a present but I just got back into town."  
  
She kissed him passionately and then said, "You gave me the best present I could get: another chance at love with you."  
  
I hope you liked it I might write a sequel but I'd only write a sequel if u review. 


End file.
